


Стена

by treibsand



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, беты нет, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано спонтанно и быстро на UTSS AU Bingo. Тема АУ пятой недели была Coffee-shop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стена

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснения:  
> ㅠㅠ - слезы  
> ㅎㅎ - хаха  
> ㅋㅋㅋ - аналогично XDDD

Во многих кофейнях Сеула, да и по всей Южной Кореи, есть стена пожеланий или дерево пожеланий, куда любой посетитель может приклеить или повесить своё желание. Красиво написанное на листочке бумаги или написанное на красивом листочке, по последним всегда можно вычислить молодых девушек и школьниц. Считается, что тогда оно сбудется.  
  
Мин Сок ненавидел все эти стены и деревья. Он уже около года подрабатывал в кофейне Манго Сикс рядом со своим университетом. Работа с шести часов вечера до полуночи. В Сеуле рядом практически с любым университетом всегда бурлит жизнь и народу в кофейне много. В их кофейне два этажа, на первом стойка для заказов, кофемашины, столики для посетителей, которые обычно предпочитают просто выпить кофе или чай и не сидеть в кофейне подолгу, а на втором этаже у них уютные ниши со столиками и удобными креслами, диваны и стена пожеланий. В основном их посетители студенты, туристы и офисные работники из бизнес-центра неподалеку. Он и его напарник, Исин, в самом начале совместной работы разыграли в камень-ножницы-бумагу, кто будет убирать первый этаж, а кто второй. Мин Соку достался второй и это стало его пыткой. Стену пожеланий приходится очищать практически каждый день.  
  
\- Я закончил внизу, - Исин поднялся на второй этаж, - Ты скоро?  
\- Нееет, - Мин Сок стоял напротив своей стены мучений, она все была увешана пёстрыми бумажками и казалось, что все они сейчас отвалятся, потому что он не подходил к ней дня три. Не было времени, он готовился к важному тесту.  
\- Опять страдаешь над бумажками?  
\- Ты иди, - Мин Сок помахал Исину рукой и улыбнулся, - Я закрою.  
\- Просто не читай их! - Исин развернулся и уже снизу крикнул, - До завтра!  
  
Мин Сок уже давно не читал их, просто срывал какие под руку попадутся и тут же выкидывал. По правилам, стена никогда не должна быть пустой, поэтому на ней всегда приходилось оставлять примерно одну треть записок. Их стена пожеланий не очень большая, в нише с двумя столиками и удобными креслами. Здесь хорошо сидеть и одному, и парам, так и небольшим компаниям. В самом начале, когда Мин Сока мучила совесть, что он срывает чужие, только сегодня написанные желания, он читал их. Проводил отбор, что снять, а что оставить. Ему было гораздо проще снять безликое и наивное желание о мире во всем мире, или рассерженное и злое _Сон И сломай себе обе ноги, подлая сучка!_ , или одни из самых популярных у них желаний Сдать экзамены/тесты (потому что учиться надо, а не записки писать) и _Хочу снова вернуться в Сеул!_ (хочешь возвращайся, всё в твоих руках), чем желание _Хёк Джэ, я хочу в парк аттракционов на нашу годовщину! ㅠㅠ_ , или _Пожалуйста, пусть мама быстрей выздоровеет!_ , или _Хорошая работа найдись!_ , но Мин Сок перестал читать после _Надеюсь отец перестанет пить и избивать нас_. Конечно, чаще всего пожелания милые, трогательные, смешные и добрые, но иногда люди писали слишком страшные вещи и от невозможности хоть что-то сделать опускались руки. Трудней всего было после трагедий, авиакатастрофы, крупные автокатастрофы и многие другие ужасы, что приготовила для нас жизнь, в такие времена люди всегда писали пожелания скорейшего выздоровления пострадавшим и у него просто рука не поднималась их снимать.  
  
Сегодня настроение Мин Сока было на нуле, ему упорно казалось что он завалил тест и стена мучений одним своим видом вызывала у него депрессию. Его взгляд упал на один ярко оранжевый листочек с довольно нелепыми мультяшными оленями по краям, она гласила _Чертов корейский язык, не мог бы ты быть полехче!_. Это было ужасно смешно и мило, Мин Сок решил, что бедной студентке по обмену или с языкового курса, в какой-то момент все настолько надоело и она выразила свою злость таким забавным способом. Он достал карандаш из нагрудного кармана и написал на этом же листочке _правильно пишется полеГче ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ и приклеил его обратно на тоже самое место. В середину левого края стены.  
  
На следующий день, рядом с этим листочком был прикреплён такой же с оленями _Очень смешно, умник._ и внизу приписка _Читать чужие послания нехорошо!_. По почерку было сразу видно, что пишет и правда иностранец, слишком старательно и аккуратно выведены все буквы. Он снова достал карандаш и ответил _Прости, но твои оранжевые олени слишком бросаются в глаза ㅎㅎ_ и так как места осталось мало, продолжил на обороте, _НЕ СДАВАЙСЯ! Я верю, что у тебя все получится!_  
  
\---  
  
 _Спасибо! ㅎㅎ Сдаваться не собираюсь, это не в моих правилах. Насчёт оленей, мои друзья почему-то считают это смешным и дарят все с оленями. Говорят, что у меня глаза такие же большие и невинные. Идиоты ㅠㅠ_  
  
\---  
  
 _Твой корейский явно стал лучше! Большие и невинные оленьи глаза ㅋㅋㅋ Может ещё и легко пугаешься?_  
  
\---  
  
 _Пишу тебе со словарём ㅋㅋㅋ Испугать меня не легко, но наша переписка на этой стенке кажется уже слегка ненормальной. Ты студент?_  
  
\---  
  
В этот раз рядом с исписанным листком, висел такой же с оленями, но пустой. Специально оставленный для его ответа. Возможно это и правда слегка ненормально переписываться с полным незнакомцем, Мин Сок предполагал что это студентка первого курса, хотя на самом деле это мог оказаться кто угодно. Сорокалетний маньяк-убийца, например, но о таком варианте развития событий Мин Соку думать не хотелось, в последнее время стена мучений перестала вызывать только негативные эмоции и ему хотелось продолжить это странное знакомство _Да, я поступил в 2011 году. Готов поспорить, что я твой сонбэ ㅎㅎ Откуда ты?_  
  
\---  
  
 _А вот и нет! ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ Я тоже с 2011. Из Пекина. Мне нравится Сеул, на самом деле мой разговорный корейский достаточно хорош. Учителя хвалят, да и друзья тоже, но правильно писать гораздо тяжелей. ㅠㅠ_  
  
\---  
  
 _Ооо, мой друг тоже из Китая. В универе, правда, с 2012. Он довольно забавно говорит по-корейски, так старательно и тщательно всё проговаривает. Девушкам ужасно нравится. ㅋㅋㅋ Значит будем подтягивать твой письменный!_  
  
\---  
  
Они общались таким образом практически каждый день уже в течении пары месяцев и для Оранжевого оленя, как его называл про себя Мин Сок, стало нормой оставлять для своего напарника по переписке чистый листочек, а Мин Сок теперь с радостью шёл к стене мучений. Не то чтобы у Мин Сока не было нормальных друзей, Исин был отличным парнем, и они частенько зависали с ним в клубах, потому что оба обожали танцевать и даже хотели начать заниматься этим более серьёзно. Как раз недавно обсуждали взятие академического на год в университете, чтобы заняться танцами для души, как только денег скопят на аренду студии. Ещё у него было много друзей со школы, хотя все они разбрелись по разным университетам, все равно школа это святое и они часто встречались, но Оранжевый олень занял особое место среди них. С ним можно было просто быть собой. У них оказалось на удивление очень много общего. Во-первых, они были одного года рождения и Олень оказался таки парнем: _Почему это я должен называть тебя оппа? Ты думал, что я девушка? Я НЕ ДЕВУШКА! NO-NO-NO!_ , на самом деле Мин Сок уже хотел предложить встретится, по-настоящему, но после этого ему стало так стыдно, что он даже не нашёл, что написать в ответ и на следующий день его ждало новое послание: _Что молчим? Раз я не девушка, то думаешь можно вот так взять и слиться?_ и на обратно стороне неуверенно _Напиши хоть что-нибудь, было весело, не хотелось чтобы наше общение кончилось так неловко._ и Мин Сок постарался превратить все в шутку _Прости, не смог вчера вырваться. Если так не нравится оппа, зови хёном ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_. Во-вторых, они оба обожали футбол. В-третьих, также обожали TVXQ!. В-четвёртых, им нравились одни и те же фильмы, музыка и так можно продолжать довольно долго.  
Их переписка отлично скрашивала рабочие вечера Мин Сока, пока в один день Олень не ответил. И он не ответил и на следующий день, и ещё через день.  
  
\---  
  
 _Прости, я попал в больницу._  
  
\---  
  
 _Все в порядке?_  
  
\---  
  
 _Да, сейчас все в порядке. Может обменяемся телефонами? Меня всю неделю мучило, что я не смог тебе ответить. Если ты хочешь сохранить анонимное общение, я пойму. Просто ..._  
  
\---  
  
Вот так легко Олень смог предложить то, на что Мин Сок так и не смог решиться. С карандашом в руках он замер с этим листком у стены, потому что обманывать себя у него не получалось. Обманывать других легко, но себя нет, тем более после недельного отсутствия Оленя, пропали последние сомнения. У него определённо были не только дружественные чувства, к парню-иностранцу, которого он никогда в жизни не видел и это его пугало. Мин Сок был нормальным человеком и искренне полагал, что это должно пугать любого, то что начиналось как шутка, сейчас совершенно вышло из под контроля. Он уже успел написать две первые цифры своего номера и потом сразу зачеркнуть их, как услышал:  
\- Извините! Есть кто-нибудь? - на втором этаже неожиданно появился молодой парень, который выглядел довольно растерянно, Мин Сок не встречался с ним лично, но он его сразу узнал. Благодаря Чжи Рэ и её фотографиям-из-под-прикрытия. Она работает в первую смену и обожает этого парня, поэтому он знал, что это был их постоянный клиент, который приходит каждый день с горой учебников и занимается на втором этаже. Она всегда томно вздыхала рассказывая Мин Соку с Исином о том, как он красив, какие у него восхитительные ресницы, милый акцент и что он сегодня пил.  
\- Простите, пожалуйста, но дверь внизу была открыта, - парень поднялся по лестнице, он был чем-то неуловимо похож на айдолов с обложки журналов Чжи Рэ. Крашенные светлые волосы, большие глаза, худощавое телосложение, приятный голос.  
\- Я могу вам помочь? - Мин Сок вопросительно посмотрел на парня, хотя мыслями он все ещё пребывал в стране грёз, где Олень вопреки очевидному, всё-таки оказывается милой, приятной девушкой, поэтому он просто обязан таки оставить свой номер телефона. Девушки бывают странными, в интернете полно тех, кто выдаёт себя за парней.  
\- Я сегодня утром занимался здесь, - и он указал прямо на столик рядом с которым сейчас стоял Мин Сок, - и кажется забыл свой электронный словарь. Случайно, никто не находил?  
\- Мне ничего не передавали, но у нас есть специальный шкафчик для забытых вещей, - и тут листочек от Оленя выпал из рук Мин Сока прямо к ногам посетителя.  
Они оба одновременно наклонились. Парень был быстрей, но подняв его, он как-то странно завис и даже повертел в руках, внимательно разглядывая.  
\- Спасибо, - Мин Сок практически вырвал у него из рук листочек и быстро спрятал в карман, - Пройдёмте вниз, пожалуйста, - и он жестом попросил парня следовать за ним.  
\- Простите, - но парень остался стоять на месте.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Я сейчас наверно задам немного странный вопрос, - парень внимательно осмотрел Мин Сока с головы до ног, всё это вызывало только недоумение, - Тот листок, что вы сейчас уронили, он ваш?  
\- Да, - просто ответил он, сейчас уже половина первого ночи, а ему ещё завтра утром на занятия.  
Парень присмотрелся к бейджику с именем и медленно прочитал:  
\- Ким Мин Сок, - и неожиданно, но очень тепло улыбнулся, - Мин Сок нравится мне гораздо больше Кофейного умника, как я называл тебя раньше.  
\- Что? - Мин Соку показалось что Земля перестала вращаться и он улетел в космос.  
На что парень открыл свой рюкзак и достал оттуда изрядно потрепанную пачку оранжевых листочков с нелепыми мультяшными оленями.  
\- Эти листочки на стене мои, - и не давая Мин Соку ни секунды, чтобы прийти в себя, он протянул ему руку, - Очень приятно наконец-то познакомиться, меня зовут Лу Хан.  
  
Мин Соку требовалось время, чтобы осознать произошедшее, много времени. Он смог выиграть немного позорно сбежав готовить для них кофе. Лу Хан был действительно рад его увидеть, у него были тёплые руки, добрая улыбка и ему не терпелось поговорить по-настоящему, но Мин Сок просто не мог так сразу перестроится и, как он надеялся, вежливо попросил Лу Хана подождать его за столиком на втором этаже.  
\- Прости, - это было первое, что сказал ему Лу Хан после, того как Мин Сок поднялся с кофе и сэндвичами.  
\- За что? - Мин Сок принялся медленно пить кофе, потихоньку разглядывая своего Оранжевого Оленя. Его мечты о милой, приятной девушке разбились о реальность. Очень привлекательную реальность.  
\- Я видел, что ты начал писать телефон, - Лу Хан больше смотрел на кофе, чем на Мин Сока, - и потом зачеркнул его.  
Атмосфера неловкости окружила их сплошной стеной. Мин Сок совсем не знал, что на это можно было сказать, не правду же в самом деле. Сэндвичи одиноко лежали не тронутые на тарелке. Мин Сок чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Лу Хана.  
\- Мне всегда было очень любопытно какой ты. Если честно, я однажды, провёл целых два дня пытаясь выследить тебя, - Лу Хан немного улыбнулся, как бы извиняясь, - и всё не мог понять, как я мог просмотреть тебя, потому что ты отвечал. Я сидел в кофейне за этим столиком, безвылазно, от открытия до самого закрытия, но мне почему то и в голову не пришло, что ты можешь здесь работать.  
\- Я всегда отвечал после закрытия, - Мин Сок неопределённо передёрнул плечами, - Не очень люблю, - тут он запнулся и после недолгого молчания продолжил, - любил эту стену с пожеланиями. Оставлял приятное напоследок.  
\- Приятное? - тихо спросил Лу Хан.  
\- Да, - просто ответил ему Мин Сок.  
Они посидели еще немного в тишине. Каждый в своих мыслях.  
\- Прости, пожалуйста, - Лу Хан будто очнувшись очень резко поднялся, задел столик, отчего его нетронутое кофе, немного пролилось на стол, - Я отвлекаю тебя от работы.  
\- Всё нормально, - Мин Сок салфетками быстро навёл порядок на столе.  
\- У меня завтра экзамен, я лучше пойду, - и посмотрев на Мин Сока ещё раз, Лу Хан быстро собрался и ушёл. Мин Соку даже показалось, что он сбежал.  
  
\---  
  
 _Я не очень хорош при личном общении, да? Мои друзья всегда жалуются, что я всё время молчу. Было очень неожиданно вот так встретится и я немного растерялся. Мне правда очень жаль, что я повёл себя так неприветливо. Исин говорит, что я идиот и мне надо извиниться как положено. Мой телефон - 82 457 11 36. Буду рад исправить ужасное впечатление от нашей первой встречи. На следующей недели выходит новый фильм с Гон Ю. Может сходим?  
_

Мин Сок  
  
\---  
  
 _Добавил тебя в контакты. Думаю ты сразу узнаешь меня в какао. ㅋㅋ Пиши, я буду рад.  
_

Лу Хан  
  
\---  
  
Спустя три месяца  
  
После футбола любимым местом Лу Хана и Мин Сока была палатка с едой. Одэн, cундэ, ттокпокки, кимпаб и многое другое так и просили съесть себя, особенно после пары часов с мячом на свежем воздухе. Ночью Ханган был прекрасен, погода пока ещё стояла достаточно тёплая и они в последнее время, брали еду на вынос и садились вблизи от моста. Не так много людей вокруг, ни рыбаков, ни шумных палаток.  
\- Они больше не будут с нами играть вот увидишь, - Лу Хан говорил с набитым ртом, проглатывая половину слов вместе с ттокпокки, но Мин Сок уже давно научился понимать его в любом состоянии.  
\- Куда они денутся, - Мин Сок доедал свою порцию одэна, - Кто ещё будет выходить вдвоём против троих, кроме нас?  
\- Но они все равно проигрывают, - рассмеялся Лу Хан.  
\- Неудачники! - и они весьма самодовольно сделали "дай пять".  
\- Ешь еще одэн, - Лу Хан уже наворачивал кимпаб.  
\- Ты не будешь? - Мин Сок обожал одэн.  
\- Я тебе взял, - Лу Хан передёрнул плечами, он сам не заметил, как перенял эту привычку у Мин Сока, - Тебе всегда одного мало.  
Вдоволь наевшись, они развалились на траве.  
\- Так лень тащится домой, - пробормотал Лу Хан, глядя на звёздное небо над головой.  
\- Нам идти всего пятнадцать минут, - Мин Сок легонько толкнул его в бок, - не спи. Я тебя больше не понесу.  
\- В следующий раз надо будет взять палатку, - Лу Хан мечтательно повернулся к Мин Соку, - и не надо будет никуда идти.  
\- И провести ночь после игры? - Мин Сок поморщился, - Потными, вонючими и грязными в закрытом пространстве маленькой палатки?  
\- Фууу, - теперь Лу Хан пихнул его локтем в бок, - Ты убиваешь все мои романтичные порывы.  
\- Лу, твои порывы слишком стрёмные для меня, - Мин Сок уже поднялся и стал легонько пинать его, - Вставай, опять заснёшь.  
\- Ещё немного, - Лу Хан смотрел на Мин Сока снизу вверх, и на фоне звёздного неба в тусклом свете фонарей, он казался каким-то нереально красивым, - Просто разбуди меня, если я опять засну, окей?  
\- Окей.  
  
На следующую ночь  
  
\- У меня спина из-за тебя отваливается, а теперь я еще должен на земле спать? - Мин Сок до сих пор не мог поверить, что согласился на эту ночь в палатке. Наедине с Лу Ханом. Соджу. И сушёными кальмарами.  
\- Надо было разбудить меня вчера и мы не будем спать, - Лу Хан снял свою толстовку и соорудил некое подобие подушки для себя и Мин Сока, - Просто полежим немного, выпьем, поболтаем о том о сём и вернемся. Ты же знаешь, мне всегда хотелось это попробовать.  
\- Обычно на выпить корейцы приглашают больше народа, - Мин Сок устроился по удобней и вытянул ноги. Они торчали из палатки, но его это не особо волновало, - Гораздо больше, чем один человек.  
\- Ночь только начинается, думаю если мы позвоним, ребята с удовольствием подойдут, - Лу Хан не выглядел особенно довольным такой перспективой, но уже достал телефон, - Кого ты хочешь позвать?  
\- Никого, - Мин Сок в какой-то момент просто понял, что это свидание, - И пить не хочу.  
\- Ну Мин Сок-ааа, - печально протянул Лу Хан, заваливаясь рядом, - С тобой не шибко интересно, я хотел провести по-настоящему корейскую ночь на берегу Хангана под мостом, а ты ...  
Лу Хан замолчал, когда Мин Сок взял его руку.  
\- А я слишком тупой, да? - он крепче сжал его ладонь.  
\- А может это просто я не слишком очевидный? - Лу Хан навис над лежащим Мин Соком, он видел только смутные очертания его лица, потому что специально выбрал место по дальше от фонарей и других людей. Ему хотелось провести по больше времени с Мин Соком наедине, потому что ему всегда было мало и хотелось гораздо-гораздо больше. Он почувствовал как Мин Сок осторожно притягивает его к себе, одна рука на пояснице, а вторая на шее, и уже когда между ними практически не осталось расстояния Мин Сок сказал:  
\- И мы оба идиоты.  
Это был самый вкусный, желанный и многообещающий поцелуй в их жизни.


End file.
